Another One Bites the Dust
by ShadeWarrior
Summary: The Phoenix Fighters are an elite group of fighters in the war against Voldemort. This is their story of the final battle against old Voldie and what happens when you spend too much time with people. Read and see...This is my first Hp fic and 12th story!


:My name is Harry Potter. I am a lieutenant and captain of squad one of the Phoenix army fighting the war aginst Voldemort. My squad, contingent A,is to be sent to Hogsmeade in an attempt to protect it from Him.

My squad contains: John Mirlo, Susan Greenwald, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Samantha Emers, and Jill Haverstein. We were picked as a team since we've known each other since least first year. Six years of fighting together does make a bond.

Squad B, lead by Sirius and Remus, is at a believed hideout for Voldemort so they can not help out. We are the only squad available to fight at the moment.

Squads C-F are putting new wards up on the castle from a failed raid earlier this month, G-J are missing from a far scouting mission, K-M are on border patrol, N-Q are scouting all tunnels in and out of the school, R-T have been out trying to find G-J for a month now, V-W are out of the country, and X-Z are still being trained.:

"Squad A," Harry said as he walked into the prep room. "I am here warning you, not as your leader not as your fellow fighter but as your friend," Draco snorted. "We will be facing some dangerous odds and foes but as squad A, the top squad in this army we will not be beaten easily. I am proud to say I lead the youngest and most adept team in the army with our oldest members being Fred and George." The twins cheered. "Make sure you have everything because this may be the last time we're in here." Harry looked sternly at the group of sixteen, seventeen and two eighteen year olds.

No one spoke after Harrys speech. They were all worried about what was going to happen.

"Well guys, good luck. McGonnagal and Dumbledore have cloaks and extra briefing for the trip. They're expecting us." He nodded to his squad. "Go on now, guys." Harry leaned heavilly agianst the blackboard. "Ill be there in a few minutes."

The twelve stood up and began heading for the door. Draco fell behind and watched Harry from a few feet off.

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to rid himself of an unnatural headache, after taking his glasses off and sighed heavilly. He really wasnt sure they were going to make it through this battle, eventhough they were veterans of fighting but this was different.

"Harry," Draco said softly, stepping forward. "Its happening again, isnt it? The headaches, I mean."

Harry winced. "Yeah Draco. Everytime He has something up his sleeve it goes through our connection." Harry sighed again and slumped more heavilly against the wall. "It keeps getting worse everytime it happens. I dont think that if Hes not defeated soon that Ill make it."

There was a knock on the prep room door then almost immediately after it was opened. In stepped Snape looking drawn and tired.

"I thought you wanted to take the potion with no one around, Harry."

"Draco knows, Severus. He's found me more than once when I passed out from the pain before I came to you." Harry said as he pushed off the wall and went over to a chair to sit on the back, putting his feet in the seat.

"Unless I make these stronger Harry, the potions wont last much longer."

"I know, Severus. I know."

Snape handed Harry the vial of a rancid green potion. Harry barely noticed its color by then and tried to down it in one gulp.

He winced horribly, dropping the vial and stumbling off the chair. After a few seconds his legs gave out and he fell heavilly to the floor.

Draco bit down on his lower lip as Harry bend double, holding his stomach, and nearly biting through his own lower lip. He stepped forward to help but Snape reached out and held him back.

"Since the first time he took this potion, Harry hasnt wanted help to get over it. Hes done a lot better than the first time he took it. The first time, even I feared for his life. He siezed up for nearly ten minutes."

Harry stood up and swayed dangerously but he kept his feet. He gave Snape a polite nod and began making his woozy way to the door.

"Come on, Draco. We cant let the squad worry too much about us." With that he was out the door and heading to the room the rest of the squad was in.

Before he left, Draco turned to Snape. "How much longer do you think he has before you have to fix the potion to him?"

"Maybe a week worth of attacks. Thats the most that it would help him. To say the truth, I dont even think now that its helping much." He looked directly into Draco's eyes. "I have a feeling Harry wont have to worry about the potion after today."

"What? Why?"

"Its in my gut. I just feel like Voldemort will be in the town today to end it all. Take care of the ones you care for. I didnt do that when I joined the Death Eaters to be a spy for Dumbledore. I let both of the ones I cared for join with me and and it went down from there."

"My father?"

"Yes. And Peter."

"Pettigrew?"

"Yes."

"The Peter Pettigrew who turned on Harry's parents, tried to frame his godfather, then tried to make Harry spare his life?"

"Yes, Draco. Now go watch over him."

Draco nodded and stepped out of the room then ran to the other. He got there when Harry was given the things he needed for the trip.

"...Remember this is priority one." It was McGonnagals voice. "The others are waiting for you in the main hall. Now, do you have your cloak?"

"Yes. I also have my wand all the information Ive been told stored away and everything else you've told I'd need for this."

"Well, Harry, the main thing that we're wanting yo..."

Harry interrupted. "You have an easdropper." He waved his hand quickly and the cracked door Draco had been looking through flew open. "Draco, what have I told you about easdropping and sneaking?"

Draco sighed and dropped his head some. "The three things you must remember when easdropping: be quiet, hide your aura and dont get caught."

"And which ones did you just NOT do?"

Draco sighed again. "All three."

"And why is that?"

"Because I wasnt thinking." Draco robotically replied. "At this rate Harry, Ill never get it right."

Harry gave Draco a tiny smile. "Give it time. McGonnagal, if you're done with me, Ill be going."

"Remember Harry, look beyond what they do."

"Dont worry, I will."

Half an hour later, Harry and Draco were dressed in black cloaks and stood in the main hall infront of the doors and Harry had one last speech to give them. He held a bag tightly in one hand as he looked at them all one by one.

"I'm going to give out each of you your Death Eater mask to make us blend in that much more. There will be some kind of red marker on each mask to show who is who. When I say your name, take the mask from me."

Fred: A plus sign in red across the exact middle each way

George: An X once again in the middle but diagonally

Ron: One verticle line on the left side of the mask

Dean: A verticle line on the right of the mask

Hermione: One single dot in the middle of the forehead

Seamus: A dot on each cheek

Neville: Two dots on the left cheek

John: Three horizontal lines across the forehead

Susan: One vertical line on each cheek

Samantha: A dot in the middle of the forehead with a horizontal line going out from it on each side

Jill: Two dots on the left cheek and a vertical line on the right

Draco: Circles around the eye holes

Harry: Three lines going out the cheeks like whiskers

"Now Im assigning you all a partner. They may be your life line so make sure you memorize their mask, along with the others. Do not leave your partner. If someones partner goes down, find another group. Do NOT stay by yourself long."

No one spoke as Harry watched them slip their masks on before saying the partners. He hoped them having a partner instead of running around like crazy would keep them safer.

"Whatever you do, do NOT come to me if you are alone. The partners are as follows and no switches, be it masks or partners: Ron Hermione, Fred Dean, George Sam, Draco Jill, John Seamus, Susan Neville. Keep your hood up at all times unless there is no other possible way. Top priority is keeping each other alive then getting the Death Eaters. When they apparate in, BLEND with them and when my signal comes attack. Dont go sooner. Now, lets go."

Harry stepped through the doors and began leading everyone down the road to Hogsmeade. They all took their preordered positions in doorways and dark alleys in wait for the Death Eaters who were to arrive in two hours.

Draco stood across from Harry and watched him rub his temples. He knew Snape was right about two things.

Before Draco could worry about Harry, the Death Eaters apparated, more than an hour before they were told. Everyone of the Phoenix fighters thanked whatever god or goddess watching over them that they had been that early.

Harry motioned for them to slip into the Death Eater ranks and Draco's heart fluttered; having to use his imperfect stealth and for Harry who was slipping in the leader ranks of the Eaters. He made it into the ranks unnoticed and barely saw Harry slink into their midst.

Not much more than five minutes passed when the leaders of the army, for it was so big, began commanding everyone into groups, unaware of the new-comers. As everyone began rushing around to get into position to ransack the town, Harry signally for the fight.

Harry began firing off curses, first making the real Death Eaters think there was someone there; that was until Harry hit them with curses. The curse he called the signal was fired off and hit who looked like the head honcho of the operation, sending him flying and covered in burns.

Draco and the other eleven went straight into action as the words left Harrys lips. They all flew into curses, jumping into the fight but all the while staying with their partners.

Of the nearly overwhelming sixty Death Eaters, only forty or so were left after the first ten minutes. It had taken the remaining Death Eaters that much time to come together to form a defensive circle.

After an hour, only twenty still stood. When everything began looking bright for the Phoenix fighters, they heard a crack of apparition.

Harry immediately dropped the Death Eater he was fighting and stalked off in the shadows towards HIM. This time he was prepared to fight Voldemort with everything he had.

That last summer, he had been allowed to spend it at school so not only was he stronger in his spell work but now he knew how to use his wandless magic and animagus form. He was well prepared for the day and nothing would stop him from killing Voldemort.

Voldemort smiled when he saw the grown up Harry, though only sixteen, infront of him. He, just like Lucius said his son, had long mid shoulder hair that was pulled back, the striking eyes that could look deep into any mans soul, a strong prescense, and the form of a true oiled fighter.

"Ah, hello Harry." Voldemort said teasingly. "Still wear those horrid glasses I see."

Harry took off his glassses, his fake glasses. "Dont worry about me Tom." His voice had even deepened since the last time Voldemort had heard him speak in his prescense.

Neither said anymore; having already launched into curses. Voldemort also noticed Harry had mastered nonverbal speels, making it even harder to tell what he was using, especially when he barely knew what half the spells did.

Another deadful hour passed and Draco had enough time to watch Harry and Voldemort for a second, both sending wanded and wandless magic relentlessly at each other. He turned back in time to dodge a curse but as he looked over at his partner, Jill, she was hit in the chest by a spell and fell.

Draco hit the two Death Eaters close to him and the fading Jill with full body binds and mind blocking spells (spells that wont allow the mind to really funstion) on them before running to Jill. He crouched down beside her and lifted her head up into his lap.

"Jill, you'll be fine. I've got you now. It'll all be okay." He picked up his wand and began casting healing charms on the deep gash on her chest. "See Im here, Jill, so everything will be fine."

"D...Draco," Jill said weakly. "Im f-fading."

"No you arent!" He said, casting a slight blood replenishing spell that Harry made everyone learn. "Im going to help you through this. I wont let you go."

Draco's hands were covered in Jills blood and it was smeared across his chest and a some on his face. He wasnt going to let her die there.

A disturbing sound diverted Draco's attention as Harry went flying into a wall then crumpled to the ground with pieced of the wall cumbling around him. It looked to Draco that Harry was dead.

"He cant be. We've been through too much for this to happen now." He muttered to himself as he drug Jill to a dark alley where she wouldnt be found by the remaining twenty Death Eaters.

When Draco got back to the alley, Voldemort was stalking towards him with a deadly intent in his eyes. He tried to back up but the blood red eyes froze him (figuratively) in place.

There was no one near to help Draco. He was finally out of luck.

Right before Draco closed his eyes to wait for his death, a crunching sound echoed to his ears. His eyes flickered quickly to the origin of the sound and...

"Avada Kedavr..." Voldemort was cut off, barely.

"Phoenira!" Came a yelled spell from behind Voldemort.

A phoenix flew out of the wand pointed at Voldemort, catching fire as it flew out of the wand, and circled around him. Each circle the phoenix made, it tightened around Voldemort.

Draco looked over at the figure who had sent the phoenix to save him. His eyes widened and his heart beat sped up.

"You cant be done with me already, Tom."

Voldemorts head swung around. "You're still alive?"

"Of course I am. You cant get rid of me that easily."

Voldemort turned to Harry and both began firing off spells again. Draco was left temporarily forgotten by both fighting parties.

Although he could run since Voldemort wasnt looking at him with his piercing blood red eyes, Draco felt as if he had to stay. When he went to take a step back, he stepped on a rock, losing his balance and falling.

Draco looked up at Harry as a shadow fell on him and saw him reach out as if he could stop Voldemort from grabbing him. He was pulled up by his neck and held to Voldemort as a shield.

"Now tell me, Harry, what do you do when some one elses life is at stake? What then? None of your preparation helps then."

Harry's emotionless laugh echoed throughout the fights. "You should really consider who you pick up and use as a shield, Tom. I dont care about him. You should really think about who you grab."

Draco, and anyother person that had spent as much time around Harry as he and the squad did, could tell Harry was lying. They all knew Harry would blink more than usual when he lied and he was.

"Then you wouldnt mind if I killed him? Eh, Harry?"

Severe blinkage. "I wont but you should ask yourself if killing your right hand mans son is worth it."

Voldemort growled and threw Draco to the side. The second he did that, Harry called out his 'phoenira' spell.

Draco watched as Voldemort didnt have enough time to block the flaming phoenix. The bird flew in with two others, immmediately summoned after the first, and began burning Voldemort.

After a few seconds, the birds had encased Voldemort in a flaming cage. Harry walked calmly up to the flaming cage and pointed his wand at Voldemort.

"Say good-bye, Tom."

Voldemort growled and tried to cast a spell but a phoenix came and burnt the back of him making him drop his wand. Harry picked the wand up then casted the killing curse.

The body of the man who was once known as Voldemort fell to the sidewalk. Draco stood up woozily and stumble ran to Harry's side.

Harry smiled relieved at Draco then lightly reached up and wiped the blood from the platinum blondes temple. He was glad that Draco was alright even after being thrown heavilly by Voldemort.

"Are you alright?" They both said at once.

Draco pulled Harry into a tight hug but the raven winced. He was bruised, battered, (most likely) broken, bloody and on his last leg (figuratively).

"Oh my god, Harry, you scared me so much back there." Draco said, just barely holding the tears back. "I was so afraid you'd never make it back."

"Like I told Tom. You cant get rid of me that easily." He hugged Draco lightly. "Theres still people to fight."

Harry was right. The Death Eaters in their revenge was pressing the Phoenix fighters back.

Draco finally let go of Harry, giving him a lingering look. He nodded to Harry as he straightened up with a wince of pain.

"You dont need to fight anymore. Can you do me a favor."

"What might that be?"

"My partner, Jill, got hit. I did everything I could for her but I thought you co...Can you?"

"Where is she and Ill try?"

"The alley over there. She's in the shadows."

"Alright. Go get some vengeance for her and kick some Death Eater butt." Harry said giving Draco's shoulder a pat.

Once Draco left, Harry aimed his wand up and casted a spell. The spell was similar to the Dark Mark but instead it sent up a Phoenix.

The phoenix errupted out of Harrys wand and flew into the sky, hovering above the town. The Death Eaters that remained seemed to quail under the phoenix mark and slowly lost ground and men.

Three hours after the whole skirmish started, the last Death Eater fell under Nevilles shaking hand. Once every live Death Eater was tied together, Draco turned to look at Harry.

Harry had lightly carried Jill out of the alley into the day light but still out of the fighting way. As Draco watched, Harry sighed lightly, feeling Jill's pulse then begun casting healing spells on her.

Draco walked over to Harry as the other ten began to put all of the dead Death Eaters in a pile. He lightly placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, hoping Jill would be alright.

"How is she?"

"Unconscious but her puls is steady and brain function is still fine. What worries me is how deep this end of the wound is." He pointed at the left side of a deep gash that went horizontally across her chest.

"Can you help her?"

"Give me a minute."

Draco nibbled on his lower lip and crouched down beside Harry. "Anything I can help with?"

"Sorry. No. All I can do is cast a couple more spells before we move her." Draco nodded to him.

Twenty minutes passed before Harry deemed Jill able to be moved. He had John and Neville conjure a stretcher to put Jill on then sent them on up to the castle.

Harry helped the others lift the 'prisoners' and then sent them ahead of him as he conjured a stretcher to put Voldemorts body on to show everyone the war was over.

One week later every news paper practically had the same headline. ''DARK LORD VOLDEMORT KILLED BY BOY WHO LIVED: PHOENIX FIGHTERS DEFEND HOGSMEADE.'' Everyone in the great hall cheered calling for the Phoenix fighters to stand.

Dumbledore raised a hand to quiet everyone so he could speak. "Since everyone would like to know who saved us last week, pleease stand, Phoenix fighters. Might I add thats a nice touch."

The whole group stood up minus one Harry Potter. Jill had been healed and let out of the hospital wing three days after the skirmish and she was the happiest Ravenclaw that stood.

Draco smirked, knowing Harry didnt like all the spotlight. He stepped up on his house table, immediately getting silence in the hall to listen to him.

"As commemoration to winning the war, I'd like to introduce our squad captain and lieutenant in the whole Phoenix army: One Harry Potter. Come on Harry, stand up."

Harry sat there and scooted down in his seat slightly. He really didnt want to be reconized as a hero AGAIN.

Draco sighed, smiling, and jumped off the table. He walked over in his 'Im sexy and I know it' swagger over to Harrys table and stopped behind Harry.

"Oh, Haaaaaarrrryyyyyy." He teased, standing behind Harry. "Come on. Up."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harrys waist and pulled him up into a standing position. He smiled and left one arm inconspicuously around Harrys waist as Harry akwardly waved to the crowd.

"You need better people skills, Harry." He whispered in Harrys ear.

"I was never a people person." Harry whispered back. "You want to sit with us for dinner? You know, since there isnt any other fighters at Slytherin?"

Draco smiled a real true happy smile at Harry. "I'd love to."

Everyone sat down and the hall fell into silence. "Thank you everyone, those of you cheering for our fighters and for our fighters who put their lives on the line for our safety." Dumbledore looked pointedly at Harry and Draco. "Now, lets eat, shall we?"

Food appeared on the tables, a feast for winning, and everyone dug in heartily. At Gryffindor table no one questioned Draco's precense and all of them accepted him warmly.

Twenty minutes into the feast, Dean turned to Harry. "Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"You know...Seamus and I are together now, right?"

Harry smiled. "Congratulations."

"We wanted to know...if uh...you are...well..."

"You want to know if Im gay?"

Dean looked away before nodding. "Yeah."

Harry smiled and patted Deans shoulder. "Im not afraid to admit that Im bi and right now I like a guy."

Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Ron, and the visiting Fred and George all looked interested at him. They all leaned toward him, wanting to know who the lucky man was.

"Who, Harry? Who is it?" Seamus asked, boucing up and down in his seat.

Harry's head hung. "That I can not say."

"Aw Harry, man, you built it up and just chopped us down. Not fair. You HAVE to tell us who it is now. PLEASE? PLEASEpleaseplease!"

Harry shook his head dejectedly. "No. Sorry guys. Im keeping it to myself when he who I like, likes me naught more than a friend."

"Do what?" Neville asked confused...so was everyone else.

"Im not telling when the person I like doesnt like me."

"Oh!"

Harry waved a hand. "Now go back to eating."

Everyone dropped the subject, knowing how terrible Harrys anger could get. They silently ate their meal and made sure to not look at Harry.

"Harry?" Draco asked softly.

"Yeah, Draco?"

"Will you tell me who you like?"

"Im not telling anyone."

"Why?"

"Because I see no reason to tell anyone when nothing'll come of it."

"Why wont anything come of it?"

"Because I dont even think he's into guys."

"Why not ask him casually sometime to see?"

"Because he'll most likely lie."

"What would you do if..." He bit his lip. "I told you I've liked you for a while?"

Harry didnt reply. His eyes had gotten big and he just stared at Draco.

Draco just chuckled at Harry and smiled at him softly. He bent forward when no one was looking and pecked Harry on the lips lightly.

"If that was what you were worried about, Harry, you never had to worry. You've been the only person Ive liked in two years. Tell me that was what you were worried about."

Harry looked softly at Draco then linked their fingers together. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Draco's.

Unlike Draco's kiss, Harry kissed him passionately, not caring who saw them. Draco smiled slightly into the kiss then kissed back just as fiercely.

There was a gasp off to the side and nearly the whole Gryffindor table stared t the pair. They pulled apart and the first thing Harry saw was Fred and George, who started to cheer when they pulled apart.

Harry stood up, bowed slightly, and pulled Draco up with him. He pulled the platinum blond out of the hall and towards an empty classroom.

"Draco."

"Yeah?"

"This," They kissed. "Is the," Another kiss as they worked their way to the empty classroom. "Perfect ending," Another passionate kiss as they bumped into a wall. "To the war."

"About time you agree." Draco said before getting lost in the kiss, a kiss to heal all their wounds. 


End file.
